


Kenma's Wet Dream, Part III

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kozume Kenma-centric, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Pining, i guess fluff but it's not really, that's more accurate i guess lmao, there's no actual smut but it's heavily implied in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: Hinata Shoyou</p><p>     'Sure, I’ll stay up. There’s something I want to talk to you about anyway.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Wet Dream, Part III

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally gonna be kagehina. But then I changed my mind because I can and now it's kenhina pining. Somehow I got like 1400 words out of this. Amazing.

 

 

 

Kenma bent his face down over Hinata’s head and pecked him on the nose with a kiss, giggling into the shock of orange hair that brushed against his face as Hinata leaned back, hiccuping and giggling too. Kenma laced his fingers through Hinata’s hair and sipped his beer, cringing at the taste like he always did. It was instinctive. He’d never liked beer, but college meant parties, and parties meant beer, and beer meant getting drunk with Hinata in his dorm at 2 a.m. on weekends. Hinata’s roommate spent weekends at home, which meant Kenma got all the time he wanted with his friend. Date-friend. Booty-call? Fuck buddy…

Whatever they were.

“Are you kissing me cuz you wanna get dirty, or cuz you’re drunk?” Hinata said, and he latched his arms around Kenma’s neck, wriggling his ass that was currently planted in Kenma’s crotch.

Kenma giggled again and kissed the soft skin of the back of Hinata’s neck, tracing his lips across Hinata’s shoulders. “A little of both, really,” he hiccuped, grinning into Hinata’s hair. He slipped his hands down to cup Hinata’s ass, gripping it with his gentle fingers. Hinata’s jeans hugged his legs and butt in a way that made Kenma’s knees buckle, and Hinata knew this, so he wiggled a little more in Kenma’s lap. Kenma hummed with pleasure. He massaged his fingers over Hinata’s ass some more, running one hand up along Hinata’s smooth back, snaking his arm under the pink crop-top Hinata wore. He could hear Hinata giggling, could hear him moaning slightly as he arched his back under Kenma’s palms. Kenma felt heat curl in his stomach like red coals. He licked his lips, running his hands over more and more of Hinata’s shoulders and back, slipping his fingers down the tight jeans that hugged Hinata’s ass, pressing kisses into Hinata’s neck, both their moans growing louder as Hinata rocked back into Kenma’s crotch, his mouth opening in small gasps and puffs of hot breath, his hands grasping Kenma’s legs sprawled out on the floor as he rutted down, grinding harder into Kenma, harder against the hips rising to meet him.

“ _Kenma_ ,” Hinata breathed, his voice a dark whisper in the dorm room. “Kenma, are you gonna do it? Come on, baby. I want you to, and not just cuz I’m drunk too.” He giggled again.

Kenma groaned. He bit his lip, summoning all his willpower not to come in his pants right then and there. Hinata looked up at him with a lust in his eyes that clouded their amber light, turned them to a shimmering heat wave on the pavement in summer, a golden field of burning tarmac. Kenma dove headfirst into them, washing himself in the sin of their lust, drinking the blood that pounded through his skull, through his limbs, feeling every nerve spark like a thousand Frankenstein bodies coming to life for the first time. Hinata’s body was on his, all over him, close and solid and real and hot. Hinata arched, moaning Kenma’s name, his hand pressing down on the growing heat in Kenma’s crotch, his round ass cheeks grinding down as Kenma pressed up—

Kenma’s eyes snapped open and he gasped. He threw his covers off, rolling out of bed with a disgusted groan as he flopped to the floor. He ripped off his tank-top, peeled the now sticky boxers and pajama bottoms from his legs, and tossed them towards his hamper. He slumped to the floor near the end of his bed, leaning against the edge. He put his head in his hands and groaned again.

“Fuck.”

_Third time…_

This was the third time he’d had a wet dream about Hinata. He needed to do something about this, and fast. He glanced at his phone lying on his nightstand, patiently waiting for him to pick it up and text Hinata so they could have a rational discussion about how Hinata drove Kenma absolutely crazy with desire, and that needed to stop, now, please and thank you.

_Maybe Shoyou would send nudes…_

Kenma smacked himself on the temple. “Shut up, brain,” he muttered darkly. “Stupid.”

Kenma took a deep breath, shaking his head. He dragged himself back on to his bed, curling under the covers, wrapping himself up like a burrito so he could bury his body away from his problems. He’d deal with this when it got to four wet dreams. Maybe six. Six would definitely mean something was on his mind. Six dreams it was.

A soft _ping_ chimed from Kenma’s nightstand and he was up in an instant, snatching the phone and bringing it to his face under the dark of his blanket burrito.

A text from Hinata.

Kenma breathed out through his nose, trying to calm himself. He’d known. Somehow, Kenma had just known Hinata would text him. He skimmed through the message. It was something about a bad dream, and Hinata was awake now and had no one to talk to about it because his parents were asleep, and would Kenma pretty please talk with him for a bit until he fell asleep? Kenma smiled softly, pulling his covers tighter around him, snuggling deeper into the warm darkness.

 

To: **Hinata Shoyou**

_Sure, I’ll stay up. There’s something I want to talk to you about anyway._

 

Kenma took a deep breath, then sent the message before he could change his mind. It was all going to be out in the open now. But he didn’t care. He wanted to talk with Hinata about this. He’d wanted to for a long time. All he wanted was to get it off his chest, the tumult of emotions inside him, the burning tingle in his extremities when he thought of Hinata Shoyou, Hinata Shoyou, _Hinata Shoyou anywhere near him_ , the smile that reminded Kenma of direct sunlight coming through the leaves of green trees in summer, the energy of a thousand stars bound down in one body. Kenma needed to tell Hinata what he meant to him, to the world, or maybe they were the same thing to Kenma, Hinata and the world. Maybe this was what it meant to find someone who cleared the dirt from the deepest ends of the great dark lakes in a person’s heart. Maybe this was what it was like to fall into the sun so fast you burned up into the starstuff of the universe. Maybe this was what it felt like when a person tasted love and friendship for the first time after only ever knowing the flat and bitter bite of loneliness. Maybe this was how humans got by in the world, knowing they had no purpose in the grander cosmos but to die into the great fabric of time and space and return to the grave of dancing lights in the night air. Maybe this was falling in love.

Kenma’s face was burning and red under his covers as he pressed “Send” again before realizing he hadn’t meant to type all that, and now it was too late, and the message was gone with an innocent _whishh_. Kenma stared at his phone, silently cursing every god and blaming all the heavens at once for his slip-up, when he saw Hinata begin to type, and another message appeared.

 

From: **Hinata Shoyou**

_Kenma… I don’t know what to say_ …

 

Kenma grew still.

_Don’t say anything, Shoyou_. He wanted to scream it through the phone. _Ignore it. Let it go. Don’t say anything._

 

From: **Hinata Shoyou**

_I don’t know what 2 say, bc that’s a whole lot better than what I could say!!! I…think we should talk about stuff, huh?_

 

Kenma stared at the screen, hardly daring to accept what the pixels were telling him. They had to be lying. It had to be a trick of light, his tired brain, a glitch in the phone.

He answered that he really wanted to talk, then threw the phone under his pillow, covering his face with his hands even though no one was there with him, and he allowed himself a timid smile, because maybe it would be alright, maybe things didn't have to be scary. Maybe love wasn’t scary at all, and it was supposed to be this easy, to fall into a rhythm like you’d known each other forever, and were just remembering the steps to your favorite dance.

Maybe this _was_ falling in love. For the first time in a long time, Kenma couldn’t wait to find out.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com
> 
> I finally got accepted to this new job I really wanted, so now I'll be walking old people up mountains for a living #blessed


End file.
